Return to Dublith
by Sterek24
Summary: Al's returns to visit Izumi and meets an old friend. Smut Later. Takes place before Shambala. Written for Appleslap!


Al POV

I've been traveling a lot lately. Between Central and East City I'm always on the go. I'm rarely in one place long enough anymore. Furher Mustang isn't the best either. He keeps making me go all over the place. I don't even know why, but I do know I won't quit till I find away to bring brother back. He's everything I have left, well except for Winry, Granny, and Teacher. I figured if anyone would know how to bring Ed back it would be teacher. So here I am sitting on the train watching the landscape whip by as it makes it way toward Dublith.

"We will be arriving in Rush Valley within the next 20 minutes. Travelers exiting please gather your belongings and make your way to the nearest exit."

Rush Valley Winry told me a lot about this town and how it is the Automail Capital of the world. She told me stories of how she used to work in town and repair Automail for lots of the town's people. She spoke of how much she learned and all the great experiences she had here in this town. It was only a few years ago that she decided to head back to Resembol. The train stopped and the passengers got off in a hurry as new passengers boarded the train. Out of the corner of my eye is when I saw him; this guy was wearing these round sunglasses and had his hair spiked up. He was tall and well built with muscle, his bare arms showed because of the vest he was wearing. As I watched him take his seat couldn't help but get the feeling that I knew him from somewhere. Who knows maybe I did my memories from being in the suit of armor is still pretty fogged up and I still have trouble remembering most of that time. He took the seat two rows in front of me. I watched him the whole way to Dublith trying to figure out who he was. As we pulled into the station the man quickly stood up and made his way to the exit. I quickly followed suit hoping to maybe ask who he was. However the train came to a halt and he exited with the other passengers before I could even get close enough. I searched through the crowds of people but didn't see him at all. That man plagued my mind as I walked from the train station towards Teacher's house. I started to question myself, who was he? How do I know him? Do I know? I kept pondering to myself as I walked the long isolated street.

Greed's POV

Rush Valley was always bustling. It was starting to get busier by the minute and I could stand it anymore. No one seemed to notice me; they just walked by without a care in the world. That really pissed me off. Especially since I'm alone now a days. All my Hench men were dead. Hell I was supposed to be dead too. However thanks to that Elric kid's pity I was living a free life again. I remember those last minutes so well, he came running back to save me right before I was about to die completely. I got to love this immortality. As I climbed the stairs to the platform I could help but have this feeling rush over me. This feeling it was. . . Strange, almost bone-chilling. The Train pulled into the station and the passengers unloaded. I wait till it was my turn before climbing the stairs of the train. As I walked through the doorway I saw him the boy that saved my life. I was thrilled I thought I would never see him again. I took a second glance and realized I was wrong it wasn't him; however this kid was dressed in a similar his hair was darker and wasn't braided. He did have an uncanny resemblance but it wasn't him it wasn't the boy that saved my life. I decided to take the seat two rows in front of him however. As I sat down I felt him starring at me. The whole ride to Dublith all this kid did was staring; I felt it the whole way there. I started to doubt myself; I started to think he was that Elric kid that saved my life. The train came to a halt and I stood to leave with the other passengers only to realize that this kid was getting off too. He seemed like he was trying to get to me so out of instinct I got off the train and blended in with the crowd that way I wouldn't have to deal with him just yet. I wanted to find out why he bared such a close resemblance to the other Elric boy.

Al's POV

It was nice to see teacher again. It was also a long and tiring train ride today and all I wanted to do was get some sleep so that's exactly what I did. Teacher had a room ready for me when I got there. So after dinner I got ready for bed. I went through my usual routine of getting ready to sleep. As I crawled into bed the man from the train came back into my thoughts. This man had plagued my thoughts all afternoon all because I couldn't remember his name. I kept thinking about how he looked when I first saw him. His muscles flexing as he walked and took his seat. This man he was just so... So manly it made me shutter. I lied there, sprawled out on the bed starring at the ceiling slowly drifting off to sleep thinking about this man. That's when it hit me his name. His name was Greed. Memories started to flood into my brain. Well more like pictures of the people that were around him. People such as Martel and Loa, even Dorche and Kimbley. Mostly I remember staring at greed and being in total awe of how sexy he was or well… is.

I laid there for what felt like hours when in reality it was only minutes. After remembering who he was I just couldn't fall back to sleep. I decided fresh air might help, so I grabbed my black shirt that was hanging on the chair and my black pants. I threw on my boats and climbed out the window as to not wake teacher up. I came out through the alley and just started to walk up the street just to clear my head. I started to kick a rock across the ground just to keep my mind off of Greed. I turned a few corners here and there kicking that same rock across the ground and that's when it happened I kicked the rock again and bounce right into a shoe. I didn't realize it until I walked square into someone's back only to fall backwards on my rear.


End file.
